The Secrets of Life
by Airdnaxela
Summary: [NEW/LAST CHAPTER ADDED!] The digidestined are in highschool and go through changes both good and bad contains Michi, Sokeru and Yakari.. READ AND REVIEW! please.. ^_^
1. I Hate You

Disclaimer: Lifes just a big huge disclaimer, isn't it?  
ANs: I tried to make this all couples. So the couples I made up are Michi, Sokeru , Miyaken , and my fave Yakari. I don't like sokeru but Takeru needs a mate and I think they make a horrible couple so don't say in reviews that they make a great couple. Aw, Alex is grouchy today ^_^. The only reason I'm writing this is because I have no life and nothing to do and I need a excuse to NOT to icky, disgusting, nasty homework! And because I'm cutting 2 after school classes X_x  
________________________________________________________________  
-~_*~Taichi~*_~-  
The first day of school.  
You have to hate it.  
Starting on that day your whole life changes.  
Well...Not really but you do get new teachers, which means homework which means grades. And new crushes.  
I have Mimi so I can't love anyone else or she'll kill me.  
That doesn't mean I can't dream!  
"If I have to get up, you have to get up," Hikari said in her usual morning attitude.  
Ever since she had surgery shes been...well lets just say she changed.  
Cancer can really change someone.  
  
-~_*~Sora~*_~-  
I turnned off my alarm clock and sat up.  
My picture of me and Takeru holding hands walking on the beach as the sun set was in a frame next to my clock.  
It tells me what I live for.  
God, I hate getting up but I will see my baby.  
I walk over to my bathroom and walk in.  
My uniform in hanging in the closet in the bathroom.  
Man, for having such short hair I have the most horrible bad hair-days!  
  
-~_*~Yamato*_~-  
"Get up," My dorky brother demanded and hit me with his pillow.  
I swear sometimes he acts like such a baby, and Sora doesn't help since she treats him like one.  
"If you mess up my hair, I will hurt you," I threatened and he walked out of my room.  
That always works.  
I get up and look in the mirror.  
Just the usual morning hair.  
I get dressed in that ugly green uniform I have to wear and wear it in the "Yamato way".  
Now its time to do my hair.  
Oh joy.  
  
-~_*~Hikari~*_~-  
I stand in my bathroom staring into the mirror.  
Do I still look sick?  
I am back in remission, Its been 5 years. I am cured.  
My hair now is down to my shoulders and I don't take it for granted anymore.  
The uniform isn't so bad, just one problem.  
Why the color green?  
Instead of clipping my hair back I let it loose now.  
Kinda like Taichis only mines tamed.  
  
-~_*~Takeru~*_~-  
My brother can get and be so lazy.  
I have to wake him up because he breaks his alarm clock in the morning.  
I wish he'd go back to live with his dad.  
He could atleast let me use his gel but no hes too mean, I tried usually hair spray but it cracks my hair. He could of told me that before I started using it.  
But did he? Nooo.  
The uniform is ugly. I hate wearing it.  
Yamato comes out of his room with his hair looking sharp and wearing his uniform the way he has since he started High School.  
"Good morning, Mr.Sunshine," I said sarcastily.  
"Humph," He grunted and shoved me out of his way.  
He seems to be in his usual mood.  
  
-~_*~Mimi~*_~-  
I danced around my room in my ugly unfashionable uniform.  
It was the first day of school!  
I'm gonna get to see my baby and I want us to be the most popular couple at Odiaba High!  
Theres no Sora to interfer with our relation because shes going with Takeru and Yamato has a secret crush and can't love anyone but her. I wish I knew who she was...  
"Mimi, Taichi and the others will be here soon," My mother called to me and quickly I checked my hair and make-up.  
Perfect as always!  
"Mimi, Tais here," My mother called again and I grabbed my bookbag.  
"Coooming!" I said.  
  
-~_*~Taichi~*_~-  
We picked just picked up Mimi...Actually I just picked up Yamato, Takeru, Sora and Mimi with Hikari but thats not the point.  
"Hey baby," I greeted her as she walked in and kissed her on the cheek and Hikari rolled her eyes.  
"So Yamato," Mimi suddenly said,"You gonna tell us your secret crush?"  
"Mimi!" Yamato said and kicked her seat and she giggled.  
"Hmmm, Our little Yamato is actually has a crush?" Sora teased with Takerus around around her waist.  
I smirked at Yamato and he gave me a dirty look.  
Usually hes always asking girls out, He never had a crush where he didn't tell the girl...Wait maybe its Sora...or Mimi  
  
-~_*~Yamato~*_~-  
I want to kill her. I want to strangle her then kill her. Then I want to bring her back to life and kill her again!  
I've always been the dark one and now everyone probably thinks I've gone soft.  
I sat next to Hikari and she smiled at me then looked back out the window.  
Was she smiling at me because she was trying not to laugh?  
I know she has dark secrets under those beautiful crisim eyes of hers.  
Beautiful?  
Oh god.  
I'm in love with my best-friends sister.  
  
-~_*~Takeru~*_~-  
Yamato has a crush? He never told me!  
Then again, He never tells me anything.  
We finally arrive at school and Taichi parks the car in the school parking lot.  
Whoa, Odiaba High is alot larger in Odiaba Intermediate.  
Me and Hikari go our seprate ways and promise to see the others at lunch.  
I may be going out with Sora but Hikari is still my best-friend.  
"What locker do you have?" I asked as we walked into the school.  
She took out a small slip of paper from her pocked and read over it.  
"1201 D...Its in the senior section because I have advanced Algerbra before and after lunch," She explained and I frowned.  
"I have 78 A," I said and she sighed.  
"Atleast we are in most of eachothers classes, I got to run, See ya in homeroom," She said and I waved bye as she hurried to her locker which was on the fourth floor.  
  
-~_*~Sora~*_~-  
"Whats your locker numbers," I asked them and they all shrugged and took out a small sheet of paper and so did I.  
"891 A," Taichi announced then looked at Mimi, "You?"  
"893 A," She said dumbfounded and frowned then looked at Yamato "You?"  
"1202 A," He said and shoved the paper back in his pocket then looked at me and didn't say thing.  
"892..A," I said and Mimi gasped.  
"Noway!" She said and gave me a dirty look, "You cant be serious!"  
"Yeah," I said and showed her the paper.  
Mimi never looked so mad in awhile.  
"Atleast we have some classes together," Taichi said wrapping his arms around her waist.  
I looked at Yamato who looked uneasy and like he had alot of things on his mind.  
I wonder who he likes...  
  
-~_*~Hikari~*_~-  
I looked around for the 1200's and seen Yamato standing at his locker.  
"Hey Yama," I greeted him and he smiled at me with his warm sexy smile...Did I just say that?  
"Hey Kari," He said still smiling, "Wheres your locker?"  
"I don't know," I said and felt alittle embarrassed.  
"Whats your number?" He asked me willing to help.  
"1201 A," I said remembering it and he grinned then pointed to the locker next to him.  
"I feel so baka," I said and he laughed, "I guess we're not next locker neighbors,"  
I opened my locker a set up a few things in it: A mirror, A sticky-pad with a pencil attached, A umbrella and a small calender under the mirror and for the top self: A brush, A few hair-ties and a envolpe with $5.00 in it incase I ever loose my money or anything.  
"Home sweet home," Yamato joked as he seen what I did to my locker, "Where are you going to sleep?"  
"Very funny," I said then the bell rang.  
Oh god oh god oh god.  
The first day is now offical!  
  
-~_*~Mimi~*_~-  
This sucks.  
That girl is in all my babys' classes and has the locker next to him.  
If she wasn't going out with Takeru I would KILL her.  
I am in a few of "their" classes, thank god.  
I sat in homeroom with Taichi on my left and a girl named Miyako on my right.  
Sora sat behind me. Father away from Taichi.  
"I hear this teachers rough," Taichi whispered to me and I gave my flirting giggled.  
"When he meets me he won't be," I said and Miyako shot me a weird look.  
"Thats why I love you, Babe," Taichi said winking at me.  
"Thats my boyfriend," I said to Miyako.  
  
-~_*~Taichi~*_~-  
I feel so commited to Mimi, Like I have to be with her.  
Its no fair.  
And I found out by Sora who found out by Daisuke that Yamato has the locker next to Hikari.  
Thats great, If anyone messes with her or hits on her, Yamato can kill them.  
I actually already told him that he better watch out for her. Heck, I threatened him and he just laughed and said okay.  
If she gets hurt or anything I will kill him.  
"Yagami Taichi?"  
A voice called.  
"Huh?" I said realizing I wasn't paying attention.  
"Good answer," Sora teased from behind me.  
This day was not going to go well.  
  
-~_*~Yamato~*_~-  
I can't beleive it.  
I-I-I have the locker next to her.  
My angel.  
Ugh, Shake out of it Ishida. Shes your bestfriends sister, shes your bestfriends sister, shes your bestfriends sister...THIS ISN'T WORKING!  
I've never beed shy of girls, Heck girls have always been shy of me!  
I walked to my homeroom ( late ) but before the teacher could see me I sat down.  
"Nice timeing," Taichi said and I kicked his chair.  
"Nice of you to join my class, Mr.Ishida," The teacher said turnning around, "I'll have you know I'll be teaching this class all year,"  
"And I'll be disrupting it," I said and a few kids snickered and the teacher turned around finishing writing something on the board.  
Sora looked at me and gave me a pathetic look.  
"Your not gonna be on his good side," Taichi whispered and I rolled my eyes.  
I'm never on a teachers good side!  
  
-~_*~Takeru~*_~-  
Hikari sat next to me doodling in her notebook as the teacher yaked on about something.  
Usually she would be sitting there, sitting straight up, paying attention but she wasn't. That was so...so...so un-Hikari like.  
Sora.  
I love saying that name, I never thought of Sora more then a friend but when Hikari got sick she comforted me and I fell in love with her.  
I never realized how much I loved her. But do I really love her?  
God, I'm bored. Bored, bored, bored!  
I still can't beleive Yamato has a secret crush.  
I wonder who Hikari secretly likes.  
It would be funny if Yamato liked Hikari, and she liked him but thats never happening. Hikaris way out of Yamatos leauge and Hikari.. well... lets just say I KNOW she doesn't like him.  
Or does she?  
  
To Be Continued. 


	2. I Hate You Still

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. Whoa, That is a very boring and original disclaimer.  
AN: This is NEVER going to be a Takari. NEVER. Takari evil. Evil, I say! Mimato and Taiora is evil and so is Sokeru! All evil. I shall get my evil bad dude, Aries, From my fic "Who Would've Guessed" and kill. Alright alright, I'm over doing it and I will try not to go too much over OOC, But I can't stand the usual Hikari perkiness. And I think Hikari is out of Yamatos league because... I don't know. The angel and the lone wolf? No, I don't think so. I see it as "the fallen angel and the lone wolf" Oh and before I shut up I'll try to be a little more "realistic" as someone put it or what-ever. Oh and at my school we have like 178 school days (maybe alittle more) but I know know when theirs starts or ends so I made it up x_x Hear that Jessica, White Lily thinks the character think like murderers oh and thanks for that review, It was pretty.  
________________________________________________________________  
_*_~Taichi~_*_  
Its over.  
T-the first day of school, Its over.  
It sucks that I have 177 more days to go.  
I'm driving everyone home and I notice some...Well lets just say its quiet.  
Mimi seems like Sora is a evil evil person and Yamato seems to think Mimi is a evil evil person.   
"So, How was everyone's day?" I ask breaking the silence and everyone stares at me.  
Now they think I am a evil evil person.  
"It sucked," Mimi said starting to complain and everyone rolled her eyes, "Your only in 2 of my classes, and your not even in my lunch mod!"  
"Oh no, The worlds going to end," Yamato said sarcastically and Mimi shot him a dirty look.  
"So what do you want on your tombstone?" Mimi snapped at Yamato and he smirked at her.  
"Extra cheese and pepperoni," Yamato teased and Takeru elbowed him.  
Hikari sat there staring at the window watching the world "roll" along.  
She seems so distracted, so lost.  
Hehe, Maybe she has a crush on somebody.  
SOMETHING has to be going on in that mind of hers!  
  
_*_~Hikari~_*_  
Yamato and Mimi kepted on bickering.  
I wish Mimi would shut her hole up, Yamato doesn't, He had a sexy voice...Did I just say that?  
Of course I did! Yamato is like the cutest boy in Odiaba High!  
No, Hes not cute...Hes HOT!  
Okay Hikari, Get ahold of yourself. This is Ishida Yamato we're talking about.  
Oh god, I'm talking to myself.  
One by one little Hikaris in my head steal my sanity.  
  
_*_~Takeru~_*_  
After Taichi dropped Sora off then me and Yamato I walked straight in and grabbed the phone to call my sweetheard;Sora.  
Yamato grabbed the phone out of my hands and shook his head no.  
"Give it back, I'm using it," I snapped trying to reach up for it for he was helding it up in the air. Damn, Why does he have to be taller?  
"I need to use to," He said and walked into his bedroom shutting and locking it behind him.  
"But-" I rejected and hit the door.  
I hate this.  
  
_*_~Sora~_*_  
I lay on my bed with my phone next to me and I played 'No Strings Attached' by *NSYNC.  
Why hasn't Takeru called me yet?  
He always calls me after school, Well he did last year and he said he would.  
Maybe Mimis been talking to him and now hes mad at me!  
Great, Just because I'm in all of Taichis classes shes turnning everyone against me!  
Thats it.  
This means war.  
  
_*_~Yamato~_*_  
God, I love doing that to him. He gets so angry and its so funny.  
All last year he came home and talked to Sora till dinner then ate dinner and talked to her on the computer. That was annoying.  
Now, I sit here with the white cordless in my hand wondering whom to call.  
Mimi...Nah, I'm mad at her.  
Sora....Heck no.  
Damn this is hard make...I know so many phone-numbers that my head hurts!  
I know who I'll call...  
I put in the numbers as I call.  
"Hello? Hey Kari," I said and smiled hoping I wasn't blushing.  
Good thing she couldn't see me over the phone!  
  
_*_~Mimi~_*_  
I hate her. Sora did this to me. I am going to kill her.  
Okay so maybe I'm not going to kill her but I want to hurt her. My so called best-friend is in all of my babys' classes. Usually I'd say So what? Thats what classes they put us in.  
But for senior year you pick your classes, and she picked all his!  
How dare she.  
I am never talking to her again  
I hate her  
I hate her  
I hate her!  
  
_*_~Hikari~_*_  
I layed on my bed, On my stomach talking to Yamato.  
"Seriously?" I asked laughing and turnned around, with the phone's cord wrapping around my waist for the 3rd time.  
"Yeah, then he turned around and knocked over the table!" The blond said on the other line laughing. He was telling me about his cousins birthday.  
I looked at the clock.  
6:03, Dinners at 6:30. Oh god, we've been talking over 2 hours.  
Taichi would kill me but hes in his room trying to write a love poem for Sora, that hes been working on for 2 weeks.  
"You there?" The voice echoed and I jerked my head and laughed.  
"I'm here, just a little 'tied' up," I said and looked at the blue phone cord that was wrapped around my legs, feet and waist. Try explaining that to Taichi!  
"Oh really," He said trying not to sound confused.  
"Sorry but I have to go, Call ya tonight?" I asked hoping and praying for a yes.  
"Sure, Later," He said and hung up.  
I sat there with a smile as Taichi walked in and laughed at me.  
"What happened to you?" He asked cracking up.  
I stood up and fell forward and I was still tangled up.  
"Help!" I begged and he shook his head.  
"I have to get the camera," He said and walked out of my room.  
"YAGAMI TAICHI!" I screamed still layed there.  
I am going to kill him!  
  
________________________________________________________________  
~TBC~  
  
I read this over and laughed. White Lily is right. They do sound like murderers! The last line of the fic doesn't help either. Sorry so short but...Hehe I have no excuses today!  
  
·:*·:*:·~!~ Alex ~!~·:*:··*·   
¶  
¶¨*: ·.¶ 


	3. Still Hating You

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, nor do I care but I do incase they wanna sell me it for $1.00 but I am willing to go up to $1.05  
AN: Its very late and I'm very tired but does that help anyone? I can't go to sleep because I'll be thinking too much. Thinking of what? This fic. I have the perfect plot and everyone is going to kill me when they read it. I can feel the flames. Oh lord oh mighty! But I must WARN you that the character couplings WILL NOT and I repeat WILL NOT change. But the surprise isn't gonna happen till' the end of this chapter or the next.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-*-~Taichi~-*-  
Ugh, Another wonderful morning of getting up early and going to school.  
How do teachers do this? God, I pity them.  
I fall out of bed and onto the floor.  
Its too early to get up. Need more sleep.  
"Kodak moment," I hear Hikaris voice say and a click.  
Oh no she didn't.  
"Kari!" I shouted turning around to she her grinning face and she had the camera in her hand, "My hair wasn't ready...my clothes werent...Heck..I wasn't!"  
"Thats what makes it a kodak moment," She said raising her eyebrows up and down and turned on her heel and walked out of the doorway and probably into her room.  
I am going to kill her if she shows them to ANYONE!  
  
-*-~Yamato~-*-  
"Get up," My annoying brother said still trying to get me up.  
"Leave me alone," I snapped and pulled the blankets over my head. Couldn't I have a nice sister like Hikari?  
"Ishida Yamato," My blond brother said trying once more, "If you don't get up I will give Taichi all your hair gel and Mimi all your beauty products,"  
Hes getting better at this.  
"I'm up," I muttered now with my pillow over my head trying to drain out his annoying voice.  
"I'll tell everyone who you love," He suddenly said and I sat straight up and grabbed his collar.  
"What are you talking about?" I snapped into his face and he tried to act cool.  
"I know you were talking to Hikari all last night and when we got home from school and you never talk to a girl on the phone unless you are going out with her or like her," He said and jerked away, "I have you Yamato,"  
I couldn't believe it. HES BLACKMAILING ME!  
"Not as much as I have you," I said coldly and he gave me a look.  
"You have no dirt on me, I'm as clean as a whistle," He said and I smirked.  
"Then you must be a pretty muddy whistle because I will tell Sora you kissed her cousin last year," I said and he stumbled back surprised.  
"You wouldn't!"   
"Try me," I said getting up.  
I love trying to ruin his life.  
  
-*-~Sora~-*-  
This is great. I am ignoring everyone! I walked to school today and hung up on Takeru when he called me this morning.  
Ha, I showed them.  
I hate everyone. Taichi. Mimi. Takeru and Hikari. Mimi is turning everyone against me. Oh, I will show them.  
No one can defeat Sora Taenouchi!  
Oh I am going to get even with dear sweet Mimi, Boy am I!  
  
-*-~Mimi~-*-  
Everyone sat in the car in silence. Hikari was the only one making noise and that was because she was writing someone a note. Ooh, I wonder who!  
When we went to get Sora, her mother said she walked to school.  
Good thing she did.  
"What are you writing?" I asked Hikari trying to read what she was writing.  
She pulled the notebook to her chest.  
"Don't be a brown-noser," She said and inserted the notebook into her book-bag.  
Taichi shot me a look of sympathy and I sighed.  
Takeru glared at Yamato who was writing something on his arm.  
"What'ch ya writing?" I asked and Yamato stared at me.  
"Don't be nosy," He said and I jerked my head from his direction.  
Taichi gave me a small smile as to say "Oh-well".  
Great.   
Now my boyfriend thinks im nosy!  
  
-*-~Takeru~-*-  
Heh, Mimi looked pissed. I wonder why Sora walked. I called her this morning and she hung up on me. I don't recall getting her mad...THIS IS YAMATOS FAULT! Sora is mad at me because I didn't call her because my baka brother took the phone from me.  
Thats it.  
Brother for sale.  
  
-*-~Hikari~-*-  
Mimi is now mad at me. So what? I never did like her. Its always 'fashion fashion fashion' with her. When I was in the hospital she demanded to see who made the hospital gowns because she said it was a 'fashion mistake'.  
God, shes weird.  
I was writing in my notebook, a note to Yama and she had the nerve to ask me what I was writing. Try NONE OF HER DAMN BUSINESS!  
I walk to my locker and see Yamato already by his.  
"Hey Yama," I greet him and open my locker getting the books I need for class.  
"Hey Kar-Kar," He said with a chuckle and I rolled my eyes then handed him the note.  
"Wha...Oh. Okay. Thanks," He said and smiled at me. HE SMILED AT ME.  
I'm in heaven!  
  
-*-~Yamato~-*-  
I love it when she blushes. She looks so kawaii.  
She then hurried to her next class. I feel so baka. I said 'Wha...Oh. Okay. Thanks.' I am so baka. I can't beleive I said that.  
I walk to homeroom where the others sit and none of them look happy.  
"Your late Mr.Ishida ,Again!" The teacher said and I looked up.  
"I'm not late, I'm fashionably early," I stated and the teacher sighed and probably marked me tardy.  
I took out a notebook to write down something that I can't remember and Hikaris note fell out.  
It read:  
Hey Yama,  
It was fun talking to you last night on the phone, Maybe something we can do that person-to-person. Call me  
Luv,  
Kar-Kar ^_^  
Do my eyes read right? Was Hikari trying to ask me out?  
  
-*-~Taichi~-*-  
Mimi is mad at me. Sora is mad at me. Hikari is mad at me. Whos next?  
Mimi has no right to be mad at me and why is Sora mad at me? Geez, Life isn't going good. In 1 day everyone is saying Mimi is pregant. PREGNANT! Yeah right. We had never...um...y'know. I know she isn't. She would DIE if she was. 'I would need a whole new warobe' Were her words.  
I wish she wasn't so...her. But I still love her even if shes mad at me.  
I said mad alot. I said "it" 7 times maybe even more!  
Sora is weird, Shes always getting mad at me for something.  
Hikari and I usually ( mostly always ) get along but she is mad at me for posting her all tangled up on the internet.  
She won't give me the pics that she took of me this morning.  
Sora actually comes and sits by me.  
"Hey TT," She said causally and smiled sweetly at me for some odd reason.  
I stare down at my lunch. Mystery meat and lumpy mash potatoes with green corn. *shudder*  
I sat outside eating my lunch. Seniors were allowed to eat outside.  
"Hey Sor," I say to her and throw my lunch away.  
"Listen Taichi..." She said trailing off and I turned around.  
Before I knew it her lips were on mine.  
  
________________________________________________________________  
Ack! No! No! No! Sora is gonna DIE! Like I said the couples ARE NOT GOING TO CHANGE! NOT NOT NOT! NOT NOT NOT! KNOT KNOT KNOT! Heh, opps!  
Chapter 4 will be out ASAP! Flames welcomes as well as no flames. READ AND REVIEW READ AND REVIEW READ AND REVIEW! :: Is holding up a large poster-board saying R&R :: Heh, You get the idea....  
  
-*~-^Alex^-~*- 


	4. I Hate You More

Disclaimer: Well, I still don't own Digimon.  
AN: I was reading my reviews and Ralph Wiggum scared the crap out of me for some reason. That was a nice review by the way. But I am NOT changing the couples. That like the one-hundredth time I said that. I hate Sokeru but someone needs to go with poor Takeru and I don't like Miyako. I got a Idea, gets go kill Sora!  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
^_Taichi_^  
I pulled away from Sora.  
"What the hell do you think your doing!" I snapped and she gave me a smirk.  
"Wow you must be stupid to not know what I just did," She said rolling her eyes.  
I can't believe her. I can't! I'm perfectly happy with Mimi...Well sort of and she has the nerve to kiss me!  
I jerk away and walk into the cafeteria.  
Thats when I saw her. It was Mimi and she was glaring at me.  
She walked up to me and passed me whispering "How could you?"  
Oh no.  
She had seen Sora kiss me and thought I had kissed her.  
Right now, Life isn't being so good.  
  
^_Mimi_^  
I can't believe him. He kissed my ex-bestfriend. Infront of people! I know everyone is talking. I know they are. They have to be. My life is ruined.  
Sora grinned at me as I walked to Study Hall.  
"Hey Mi," She said with a grin on her face.  
After Study Hall I had American History with both of them.  
Yamato sat in the last seat of a roll writing in his notebook to someone. Sora sat in her usual seat chewing gum. Taichi sat in the same seat by me and was writing something down on a small peice of paper.  
I sat down in the seat infront of Yamato.  
"Hey Yamato, What'ch ya doing?" I asked with a smile on my face.  
"Go away, Mimi," He said and looked up at me with her crystal blue eyes staring right through me. I reason I use to go out with him was because of those eyes and that blond hair and his good looks.  
I wonder who he likes. I bet Takeru knows.  
I'm gonna wait for dear sweet Takeru after school...And I am going to find out.  
  
^_Yamato_^  
Shes a odd ball, I swear.  
I finish writing my letter to Kari and I fold in up and stick it in my pocket.  
Mimi turned around as the teacher walked in. Thank you god.  
The teacher went on about some guy who I think discovered the phone. I can't remember.  
Not that I really care. I'm gonna grow up to be a rock star, Mimi once took my quiz in one of her beauty magazines and it said I would be a astronaut. Ha ha ha. Yeah right!  
So far I wonder if Kari likes me. She wouldn't call me and give me notes if she didn't. Yeah right.  
Why would she like ME?  
  
^_Sora_^  
I can't believe I did that. I kissed Taichi. Oh god.  
I feel sick.  
Okay, so I really did like it. I know Mimi somehow found out.  
I looked behind me quickly to see Mimi giving me dirty looks and Yamato day dreaming about someone and Cassandra Howie staring at Yamato giving him lovey-dovey looks. I wonder if shes the one who Yamato has a crush on.  
I actually feel quilty. Wow, thats new. Oh god.  
What if Mimi tells Takeru? I love Takeru. I don't want to loose him! This sucks.  
I hate my life.  
  
^_Hikari_^  
A - 3 = 6  
A = 9  
I wrote down the answers to my math homework in Study Hall.  
That was my last one.  
I take out Yamatos last letter that I didn't get to read yet.  
  
Hey Kar-Kar,  
God, Life is boring. Don't you agree? You do? Good. Okay, so maybe you don't. But for you life isn't fair. Okay, maybe I shouldn't of said that. That was a huge typo. Isn't life a huge typo? I ask too many questions. No I don't. I don't ask enough questions. Hey rumor has it that Taichi kissed Sora. I can't believe it. It best not be true or Mimi will him him!   
Love  
Your friend,   
Yamato Ishida.  
  
How cute is that. He crossed out 'Love' but forgot to erase it. Well, I think its cute. Hell, I think Yama is hot! Okay, So I'm weird but this is more then a High School crush.   
I love Yama.  
  
^_Takeru_^  
"So man, did you hear?" Daisuke asked me after practice.  
"Hear what?" I asked wiping off sweat with my towel.  
"Taichi Yagami kissed Sora Takenouchi!" Daisuke said.  
Was that true?  
Did Taichi actually kiss Sora?  
After school I went racing to fine Taichi, or Sora. Who ever showed up first.  
"Hey Takeru! Wait up!" Mimi said chasing after me and I stopped.  
"Yeah?"  
"Listen, do you know who Yamato likes? I need to know," Mimi asked and I hesitated.  
Should I tell her? I actually get a chance to ruin Yamatos life but by one word?  
No, Blood is thicker then water.  
I can't tell anyone.  
  
^_Taichi_^  
Who ever said love lasted forever was drunk.  
Yeah thats right. Either that or high.  
Sora won't look at me and Mimi is just giving me the cold shoulder.  
As I walked out of the school and to my car I seen Sora walking home, Mimi talking to Takeru and Yamato with Hikari. It looked they were exchanging papers or something.  
Then the 3 of us got into the car.  
"Arn't we gonna wait for the others?" Hikari asked buckling up.  
"No," I said and started my car.  
I love my car. Its a Saturn.  
"I heard that you kissed Sora, But I know better then to believe it," Hikari said looking out the window, Not facing me.  
"Why?" I asked.   
"Cause, I seen her kiss you," She said and looked at me.  
I couldn't believe...Wait.  
"How did you see her? You were in one of your classes when she did," I said and she turned her head and said nothing and Yamato coughed.  
I gave up. She wasn't gonna tell me.  
  
^_Mimi_^  
I walked over to Takeru as soon as I walked down the stairs.  
"Hey Takeru, Can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked  
"Um sure," He said following me and looked a bit uneasy.  
I looked at him and smiled. He had no idea of what I wanted.  
"Listen, I am going to ask you something and I want the truth. Nothing but. Okay?" I said giving him a innocent face.  
He looked like he was gonna say something but paused.  
"Okay,"  
"Who does Yamato like-like?" I asked and he turned alittle red.  
"I can't,"  
"You promised,"  
"You promise not to tell anyone?"  
"Yes," I agreed.  
"Hikari."  
  
________________________________________________________________  
Such a beautiful place to leave off, ne? The next chapter will be out ASAP! Or when I get it done.  
Read and Review  
  
^_Alex_^ 


	5. Yeah, I Still Hate Ya 00

Disclaimer: *sigh* This is getting old. No, I don't own Digimon.  
  
Authors Notes: White Lily was right. I need more Yakari. I didn't realize that I was forgetting Yakari. *slaps myself mentally* H-how could I? Bad me, bad, bad, bad! Oh and Ralph Wiggum, I'm sorry! Did I scare you now? Anyway, When shall we kill Sora? Now we should kill Takeru and everyone else but Yamato and Hikari so they will luv eachother forever *sigh*  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------  
  
~*-Yamato-*~  
  
I love her. I love her. I love her.  
  
"Phone," My mother said walking into my room ( breaking my thoughts ) and handed me it.  
  
I motioned for her to get out and she smiled and left.  
  
Parents are strange.  
  
"Hello?" I asked into the phone and got onto my bed.  
  
"Hey Yamato,"  
  
"Hey...Mimi," I said uncertin. I don't like her. Why did she call me?  
  
Mimi only calls when she wants something. I learned that when I use to go out with her.  
  
"So...Mind telling me who you like?" She asked and I shook my head. Where was she going with this.  
  
"No," I said and I heard her giggle, "Whats so funny?"  
  
"Nothing, I was just thinking of whats gonna happen when Taichi finds out you like his sister and that you had been seeing her behind his back," She said with a wicked laugh and hung up.  
  
How did she find out?  
  
Takeru.  
  
~*-Mimi-*~  
  
I can't believe I did that. Oh well. I'll survive!  
  
I can't believe he likes her. They look like a kawaii couple but no, It wouldn't work between them.  
  
Maybe im just mad that me and Taichi broke up. Atleast I think we did.  
  
I just can't believe he kissed Sora!  
  
I can't believe anything anymore and I better stop saying 'I can't believe' because I am starting to scare myself.  
  
I pick up my phone and dial Taichis phone number buts its busy.  
  
Strange.  
  
And I thought they had call waiting. Whos ever using the phone must be ignoring it-  
  
"Hello?" I hear a out-of-breath girl say.  
  
It was Hikari.  
  
"Hey Kar, Its Mimi can I talk to Ta-"  
  
"Who told you?" She asked and she didnt sound so thrilled.  
  
I knew what she was talking about so I played dumb.  
  
"Told me what?" I asked sweetly and she hung up on me.  
  
Oh well.  
  
~*-Hikari-*~  
  
Who told her? I didn't even know anyone knew!  
  
Who was it. Was it Yamato? No hes the one who asked me if I told her so it wasn't him.  
  
Taichi? No, Yamato wouldn't of been calling me... Sora? No, shes so brain- dead of whats happening around her. Takeru? It had to be him! Hes Yamatos brother and they live together. It can only be HIM!  
  
Takeru is...uh...well was my bestfriend! Would he tell?  
  
I take out my bookbag from under my bed and sit neatly down on my unmade bed.  
  
I have a few notes from Yamato and read them over. None say anything about Takeru knowing.  
  
Yamato did call me about 2 minutes before Mimi called which I thought was alittle fishy.  
  
Taichi walked into and sat down at the end of my bed.  
  
Uh-oh.  
  
"Kari, I need to ask you something...Kind of like a favor," He said.  
  
Taichi...wanting....ME...to do HIM a favor?  
  
Oh god, what is he on?  
  
"What?" I asked him alittle uneasy.  
  
"I want you to call Mimi..." He said and I nearly choked on my tounge, "Or call Sora and get her to call Mimi to tell her that she kissed me and I didn't kiss her,"  
  
Since when was Taichi so smart?  
  
~*-Sora-*~  
  
The phone was ringing.  
  
Who was it. Mimi? Taichi?  
  
I need caller ID.  
  
I answer it anyway. It Hikari.  
  
"Hey Sora," She said friendly and I couldn't believe it was her. Then it hit me. SHES TAICHIS LITTLE SISTER! Okay, I didn't just figure that out but thats besides the point. I know Taichis probably sitting right next to her!  
  
"Hikari is your brother sitting next to you, or is he in the same room?" I demanded to know.  
  
"No," She said.  
  
"What do you want?" I asked.  
  
"I want to know why you kissed Taichi. Mimi won't talk to him y'know," She said, "And I saw her talking to...Takeru. So he did tell her!"  
  
"What?" I asked confused.  
  
"Nothing," She muttered, "Listen, Tell Mimi that you kissed Taichi,"  
  
"Why should I?" I snapped and I heard her sigh.  
  
"Sora, you ruined a perfectly good relationship! What if Mimi kissed Takeru? Just put yourself in Mimis shoes and stop being so damn self- centered!" Hikari shouted and hung up.  
  
Oh boy.  
  
~*-Taichi-*~  
  
Wow. Sora got told by my sister.  
  
First time for somethings.  
  
"Did you have to hang up?" I asked her and she shrugged.  
  
"I got alittle carried away," She stated and stood then stretched and started to walk out of the room.  
  
"Alittle?" I called after her.  
  
Gee, Thats like saying 'Mimi hates me alittle'.  
  
Well, right now.  
  
The phone starts ringing.  
  
Who is it?  
  
Sora? Mimi? Yamato? Takeru?  
  
Damn, I need Caller ID.  
  
I pick up a peice of paper that Hikari left behind.  
  
'Dear Hikari, I'll meet ya tonight. - You know who'  
  
W-what?  
  
~*-Takeru-*~ (A/N: Aw, yes the one we've been waiting for ~_^)  
  
How could I be so stupid. When my brother finds out it was me who told on him. I'm finished. I'm dead. Good-bye sweet ol' life that hasn't been so nice since school started.  
  
I was on the other phone listening to what Mimi said to Takeru.  
  
HOW COULD SHE? She promised not to tell, then there she goes and instead of telling Taichi or anyone SHE TELLS YAMATO!  
  
I should of gone out with Hikari when I had the chance.  
  
~*-Yamato-*~  
  
Heh, Looks like everyone was walking to school today.  
  
Its not the far, but I'm taking a bus. I'm too tired to walk.  
  
I walk pass Takeru as I leave for the bus and he stares at me like he wants to say something.  
  
Like I would talk to him, I can't believe he told BIG MOUTHED MIMI!  
  
Now, I've seen everything.  
  
Hikari leans against a wall waiting for the bus.  
  
"Taichi, didn't drive you?" I said surprised and I noticed she had tears in her eyes.  
  
"What wrong?" I asked but she just shook her head, "You can tell me,"  
  
"Taichi found out, but he doesnt know its you. He found the notes that didnt have your name on at the closing because I kept those ones in my backpack...Hes mad," She whispered and I hugged her.  
  
Taichi couldn't stay mad at Hikari long.  
  
"I love you Kari," I whispered into her ear without thinking and she looked up at me surprised.  
  
"What?"  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __________  
  
Sorry its so short but I've had writers block and I'm getting readers...heh, ANGRY at the characters. This is 99.9% OOC, Don't you agree?  
  
-Alex 


	6. Nothings ChangedOr Has It? 0

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, But I will...someday. Bwahaha!  
  
Authors Notes: Nothing much to say ( actually nothing ) but I'd like to answer a few reviews to other authors:  
  
moonlightangel: Heh, I'm the author. I'll change it if I want ( which I probably won't because then I'd have no meaning for this fic ). Hated by some. Luved by many.  
  
Hopeful Writer: Heh, Thanks for the reviews and I got that saying from my t- shirt that says 'One By One The Penguins Steal My Sanity'. Small world, ne? And your right. It is all Yamatos fault. He just had to annoy Takeru! Tisk tisk tisk!  
  
MysticBluAngel: You! You are 99.9% EVIL! I'm just kiddin'! I'm sorry I got you luvin' Yakari but I don't mean it so much that you should stop writing Yakari. LONG LIVE YAKARI!  
  
Ralph Wiggum: Ah, yes. You. The one that is going to help me kill Sora. Yay! I hate Sora ( as if anyone can't tell ) because she is EVIL! She was like so rude to poor Taichi in 'A Very Digi-Christmas'! No cookies for Taichi?  
  
Michigirl: That was the funniest review ever! Your gonna 'pulverize' me, ne? You and what army? Ah no! I don't want to get grounded yet! Atleast someone ( you ) read the ANs! It would be funny if some skipped through the ANs and I'm mentioning them. Very.  
  
Sapphire Goddness: When did I add 3 chapters? Heh, while ago ~_^ More Yakari! YAKARI 4 LIFE! And I promise there will be more Michi.  
  
Mimi's Pet Chameleon: Interesting name ~_^.  
  
Devidramon: You worried me when you said most fics end up as Taiora, Mimato, and Takari like the others. I'm not like other authors. I'm weirder.  
  
gab seta's angel fan: Interesting in what ways? Bad interesting? Good interesting?  
  
If you signed in under your author name, I added you and if you reviewed and I don't have you on here its because I wrote this before you reviewed. Gomen nasai. Heh, and sorry if I spelled your name wrong.  
  
( Just in case anyone is wondering, I did this to make the fic look longer ~_^ )  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
~@~-Takeru-~@~  
  
Life is not going good. So far Sora won't talk to anyone and either will Mimi. Taichi is mad at Hikari and ME for some strange unknown reason. Yamato and Hikari are mad at me for obivious reasons. No one is talking to eachother.  
  
I tried talking to Hikari but she walked away and she had a right to. I don't know why I told Mimi, Maybe it was...Mental void?  
  
Hikari had the locker next to me in all of Intermediate so she couldn't easily ignore me, but now her locker is not only a hall away from mine, its on a different floor.  
  
I wish we could go back to being friends but... I don't really see that any time soon and I know a simple 'sorry' isn't gonna fix what happened.  
  
Hikari sat in American History writing something down in her notebook.  
  
I sit directly behind her and I try to see what she is writing or to whom but I stop. I am turning into Mimi! No! No! No!  
  
"Mr.Takaishi, Is there a problem?" Mr.Gerrity asked and everyone including Hikari looked at me. He must've noticed my face when it was panic-struck thinking I was turning into Mimi.  
  
"Uh, No sir," I said and went looked down and in a few seconds everyone returned to what they were doing.  
  
After class I wait patiently for Hikari but she walks right pass me.  
  
"Hikari, wait," I said chasing after her in the hall.  
  
She turned around and stared at me.  
  
Boy, did she NOT look happy.  
  
"What do you want," She asked still walking but I grabbed her arm and held onto it so she wouldn't walk away.  
  
"We need to talk," I said and she gave me a dirty look.  
  
"Talk? We need to talk?" She said trying to jerk away from me but I wouldn't let go, "I have nothing to say to you,"  
  
The bell rang but I continued to stand there not loosening or letting go of my grip.  
  
"Let me go," She demanded.  
  
"Not into you let us talk," I said and suddenly someone grabbed my shoulder from behind me making me loose my grip and when I turned to see I almost died.  
  
It was Yamato.  
  
~@~-Yamato-~@~  
  
Takeru stared at me shocked.  
  
Heh, I wouldn't blame him.  
  
I walk pass him and walk with Hikari to Algebra.  
  
Anyone ever notice 'Algebra' and 'Algae' sound the same?  
  
Getting back to what just happened...  
  
Takeru got up and muttered something about a love connection.  
  
"What did you say?" I asked turning around on my heel with my arm around Hikaris waist.  
  
"I hate you," Takeru said to me with his not-better-then-my blue eyes turning solid, "Every is turning against eachother, because of you,"  
  
Ooh, little mind, big words.  
  
"Because of me?" I said half insulted and Hikari nudged me to go but I shook my head, "Whats the surpose to mean?"  
  
"What does it sound like, Yamato?" He said rather rudly, "Its your fault everyone is mad at eachother. You only did it to get Hikari, I don't even know why she'd go out with a player like you"  
  
I had it.  
  
I walked forward and picked him up by his collar and slammed him against the lockers.  
  
"Stop," Hikari warned but I didn't. There was noway I was.  
  
"You think your Mr. Perfect, You acted like you had the perfect girl, the perfect life. Into this whole chaos happened!" I snapped in his face and he shoved me back.  
  
I tackled him to the ground, With both of us trying to hit eachother at the same time.  
  
"Stop it!" Hikari demanded, pulling my shoulder to get me off of Takeru.  
  
Takeru shoved me up just as Hikari used her strength to try to get me up and set me flying into her and she fell against the wall, with her right shoulder slamming into the wall first.  
  
I didn't give up, and either did he.  
  
I punched him in the face and he tried but I stopped it.  
  
"Stop!" Hikari said loudly still sitting against the wall.  
  
He tackled me to the ground and messed up my perfect hair, I raised my knee, kneeing him hard in the stomach.  
  
"What part of stop don't you get? The s, t, o, or the p!" Hikari shouted and I stood up breathing heavily.  
  
"I'm late for class," Takeru suddenly said and picked up his books and walked back to class.  
  
I stared at the back of him as he walked down the hall, then I picked mine and Hikaris books.  
  
I put out my hand but she justed stared at me. She was mad at me. I could see it in her eyes.  
  
I sat down next to her.  
  
"I'm sorry," I said apologizing and she looked at me with her eyes softening.  
  
"Are you?" She asked deciding if she should believe me or not.  
  
How was I surpose to show I was really sorry?  
  
I know and I can show her how much I love her.  
  
I put my hand on her cheek and stroke it gently then I leaned forward cupping her chin and kissed her on the lips.  
  
Somehow I wasn't surprised when she started kissing me back.  
  
  
  
~@~-Taichi-~@~  
  
Hikari and Yamato we're late for Algebra.  
  
"Were were you?" The teacher asked, not noticing my sister was late, just Yamato.  
  
I could tell he was fighting or something. His hair was screwed up REALLY bad.  
  
"I was in the lav," He said and the teacher stared at him.  
  
"For 28 minutes?" She asked raising a eyebrow.  
  
Heh, Lets see you get out of this Yamato.  
  
"I was constipated," He said and the class started to snicker and the teacher sighed. Yamato had beat her to it.  
  
The teacher then returned to what ever she was doing, I forgot.  
  
I still want to know who was sending Hikari those notes. Maybe I should search her room...again.  
  
I know it was wrong of me to snoop around in her room but I had NO choice.  
  
Lame excuse, ne?  
  
I found nothing which makes me kinda happy but if Hikari found out...I don't want to think about it.  
  
After class I went to another class while Hikari, Yamato, and a few others go to lunch.  
  
I have a different period in lunch or something.  
  
"Did you hear?" I heard Jessica, the girl that sits infront of me, asked Allison, who sits next to her.  
  
"Hear what?" Allison asked excited.  
  
"I heard that Yamato and Takeru got in a fight! Over a girl!" Jessica said and Allison sighed.  
  
"I wish Yamato fought over me.." She said drifting off.  
  
Scary.  
  
I know Takeru was happily in love with Sora..And I know Yamato hates Sora ( along with Mimi ) so who were they fighting over? Was it a girl? One of their weird brother-brother moments.  
  
I'm afriad to ask.  
  
After that class it was lunch time.  
  
I sat outside in the same spot where Sora kissed me. As long as Sora didn't come near me, I was happy.  
  
"Hey...Tai," A voice said and I looked behind me to see Mimi standing there looking at me, "Mind if I sit with you?"  
  
"Sure," I said picking up the pile of books that sat aside of me.  
  
~@~-Sora-~@~  
  
Hikari was right, and I told Mimi the truth.  
  
I Sora Takenouchi did the right thing for once.  
  
Now, It was time to clear things up with Takeru which wasn't gonna be so easy.  
  
But hey, I love him? Right?  
  
Right.  
  
Nothing good came out of anything of this and it was my chance to patch everything up.  
  
Since I had study hall with Yamato, I decided to talk to him.  
  
"Hey Yamato," I said sitting down next to him and he looked up at me. Why was he mad at me? I forgot.  
  
He always hated me, He did break up with me a few years ago.  
  
Geez, who didn't he go out with?  
  
"Hey Sora," He replied and said nothing else. I deserved it. I hurt his brother, his friends and most of all him.  
  
And no, I wasn't going to kiss him.  
  
Wanna know a secret? I knew he liked Hikari before Mimi did and probably Takeru.  
  
How, you ask.  
  
It happened awhile back, before we all got in a fighting chaos. It was quite obvious that he liked her. He flirted with her that only my eyes could see, he blushed at her and I caught him looking at her a look. Oh and I found his journal on the ground.  
  
I knew I shouldn't of read it, but he did mention Hikari alot.  
  
"Listen Yamato, I know we haven't been that great of friends in the past couple of months," I said and he looked at him putting down his pencil, "And I wanna say I'm sorry, I haven't been the greatest friend,"  
  
"I know," He said simply and I smacked him playfully on the shoulder.  
  
"Friends?" i asked and he sighed.  
  
"Friends, But first you have you talk to Takeru, He needs his girlfriend again. I miss him staying in his room being quiet talking to you and writing notes, and e-mails to you. Now, hes been...a little annoying brother," He said and I nodded.  
  
Heh, Takeru a annoying brother? Who woulda knew?  
  
~@~-Mimi-~@~  
  
After school everyone met up at Taichi car and we drove home.  
  
Everything still seemed alittle uneasy but we were trying.  
  
Yamato and Takeru still weren't talking to eachother and Hikari wasn't talking to Takeru yet.  
  
I don't think Sora and Takeru made up yet.  
  
I would have never guessed that Yamato liked Hikari but rumor has it that they were making out.  
  
Rumors...Heh, all lies.  
  
"So the love birds are back together," Hikari said noticing I wasnt giving Taichi any dirty looks or anything.  
  
Shes so funny.  
  
"Yeah, I forgave my honey-bunny," I said and wiped hair out of his eyes as he drived.  
  
Hikari rolled her eyes and Taichi blushed.  
  
I think hes cute when he blushes.  
  
"Um, Taichi," Hikari said, "Theres something you should know...a.) Takeru wasn't the one who wrote those notes to me and b.) If I find out you were snooping in my room again, I will seriously hurt you,"  
  
Taichi chuckled and everyone else laughed.  
  
"So who wrote the notes?" Taichi asked.  
  
Boy, was he in for a big surprise.  
  
"My boyfriend..." She said driting off.  
  
Taichi slammed on the brakes, in the abandoned alley ( thank god there were no cars coming from behind us! )  
  
"Whos...your boyfriend?" He asked uncertain and Hikari smiled.  
  
"Yamato," She said simply and Taichi almost flipped.  
  
"YAMATO!?" He shouted and everyone rolled their eyes.  
  
"Yamato," She repeated matter-of-factly.  
  
Boy, this was gonna take time getting use to.  
  
~@~-Hikari-~@~  
  
I had decided to tell him because he was in a good mood, and there were other people in the car to stop him if...well, he tried to kill Yamato.  
  
I personally thought it was funny.  
  
So far everything is amost back to normal, I just wish I could forgive Takeru, but him and Sora still aren't talking to eachother.  
  
Life is very weird isn't it? Well, I think it is! Anyone that knows anything should agree with me!  
  
Instead of driving everyone home Taichi had one of his "brilliant" ideas.  
  
"How bout we rent movies and since its Friday, we can go to my house er- and Karis and watch them but someone has to sit between Kari and Yamato," Taichi said and I smacked the back of his head.  
  
"Tai!" I said and everyone sat out a few laughs.  
  
Everyone agreed, even Sora and Takeru, not together though.  
  
We did rent movies ( surprising enough ) we got 'The Blair Witch Project 2' 'Chuckys Bride' and 'Carrie'.  
  
We didn't get to watch them into 9 at night because SOMEONE ( Mimi ) wanted to go shop for a outfit.  
  
God, shes weird!  
  
When we did finally get to watch the movies, I sat on the couch next to Yamato with TAKERU on my other side and Sora sat in the rocking chair and Taichi and Mimi sat on a beanie bag.  
  
It was weird sitting between brothers who hated eachother.  
  
My shoulder was killing me but I didn't care.  
  
I made 3 bowls of popcorn, one for me and Yamato, another one for Mima and Taichi and then one for Takeru and Sora who didn't look all that happy in sharing.  
  
Oh no they did not.  
  
They still weren't getting along, if we have to take sides...I'm outty!  
  
I thought the movies were retarded and dull but that didn't stop me from cuddling up next to Yamato!  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ____  
  
Stupid place to leave off but I want to post it. I didnt use spellcheck because im NOT sitting here for a hour clicking 'skip' and/or 'replace'. Nuh-oh! There will be 3 more chapters or less and I may do a SEQUEL but its your choice and in the sequel if I write it I wanna add a new couple like Miyako/Ken or something.  
  
R&R  
  
~Alex 


	7. I've Changed My Mind O

Disclaimer: *runs around* I-I lost my evil plans for me to finally taking over Digimon!  
  
A/N: You can all blame my computer for the delay on this chapter. I wrote the longest chapter ( with Jessica as my proof ) and the font lettering and everything for screwed up! Gomen nasai! *cry* I had everything back to normal! Heh, this sucks.  
  
Attention: There will be 2 more chapters after this AND a sequel. At the end of chapter 9 ( There might be a conclusion thingy so there MAY be a chapter 10 ) there will be info on the sequel and I'll take screennames and e-mail them when I post the chapters to the sequel.  
  
Okay this is long enough.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
^_~Hikari~_^  
  
"H-Hikari, I'm dying." Taichi said as I walked into his room to wake him up. He had his sheet wrapped around him and then he fell off the bed. "I see the light, I see the light."  
  
"Hopefully its a train." I muttered then helped him back on the bed then looked at his face. "Ew, what the hell happened to you?"  
  
He gave me a dirty look then.  
  
"I'll go get Mom." I said standing up and he grabbed my arm.  
  
"Anyone but her." He said and I pulled away and walked out of the room to get her.  
  
10 minutes later I found out Taichi had a head-ache and a 100.6 temperature.  
  
Thats nothing. I went to school with the flu once and with a 102 temp. I got everyone sick but it was worth it.  
  
Well, not really.  
  
"Have fun at school!" He called as I walked out into the kitchen to get my bookbag, I had to leave early to catch the city Bus.  
  
"Have fun with Mom." I said with a wink as I left.  
  
"D'oh!" I heard him say as I closed the door and left for school.  
  
I was the first one at the bus stop.  
  
Oh joy.  
  
I sat down on the bench and put down my 2 ton book-bag.  
  
"Hey you." Someone said behind me and put their hands over my eyes. "Guess who?"  
  
Oh, I wonder.  
  
"Hmm, Is it Brad Pitt from America? I've always wanted to kiss him." I joked and I heard 'him' gasp.  
  
Yamato appeared before me and hugged me.  
  
"I understand why you want a American." He said giving a fake sob and Takeru who was behind him cracked up.  
  
"Oh Yama." I said then leaned in and kiss him.  
  
"Break it up." A female voice said behind us and we turned and seen Mimi and Sora staring at us.  
  
Yamato then mumbled something about privacy.  
  
"Aw, The new love birds." Mimi said and her and Sora cracked up.  
  
Oh, yeah isn't that soooo funny?  
  
Then her ( Sora ) and Mimi sat down on the other bench and started to chitter-chat about the dance that was tomorrow.  
  
I wonder who I'm going with.  
  
I'm going with Yamato, Duh.  
  
Just making sure your with me and not skipping to Taichi.  
  
"Finally!" Takeru said as the bus got here.  
  
We got onto the bus just as snow-flakes started to fall.  
  
Thank you god.  
  
*_Later That Day_*  
  
"So the percentage is . . ." Mr.Math started to go on and on about algebraic percentage or something.  
  
Yamato looked like he wanted to fall asleep. Not that he wasn't sleeping already.  
  
"Miss.Yagami, Do you mind telling us the answer?" Mr.Math said staring at me.  
  
Oh sh*.  
  
"9%." I guess and he smiled.  
  
"And I thought you weren't paying attention!" He said then turned around and wrote X=9%.  
  
God, hes weird!  
  
"Wow Miss.Yagami Hikari, You even fooled me." Yamato said opening a closed eye then closed it.  
  
Speaking of weird . . .  
  
^_~Mimi~_^  
  
Yawning.  
  
Still yawning.  
  
Yup, Still yawning.  
  
Okay, I'm done.  
  
I'm recently in the class of Japan History. Wow. I sound like Koushiro.  
  
I wish Taichi was here, I miss him. Don't I sound like hes dead?  
  
Well, Thats besides the point.  
  
While everyone else is reading the text book I have my latest issue of FA$HION in my book so it'll look like im reading the boring ol' book!  
  
Who ever invented that must be so fashionable!  
  
"Psst, Meems." Yamato said leaning in towards me. "Do you know Hikaris favorite song?"  
  
I wonder why he'd ask me that. I did know her favorite song thou.  
  
"Gradulation by Vitamin C, Why?" I asked him and he just smiled and shook his head.  
  
You can never get anything out of him, but Takeru you could.  
  
But no, I'm not gonna try that again!  
  
"Mr. Ishida, Miss. Tachikiwa." Mr. History said staring at us. "Why don't you tell the class what your talking about."  
  
"Gradulation." Yamato said simply and a few kids snickered.  
  
The teacher sighed.  
  
"I can't wait till that day, Only alot more months." The teacher said and everyone sighed.  
  
It was fun being seniors.  
  
After that oh so wonderful class we left and went home.  
  
Atleast, I walked to the bus-stop.  
  
I was the first one there, and I saw no signs of Sora or Takeru not Yamato and Hika.  
  
Great, just sitting there by myself.  
  
Oh what fun . . .  
  
What-ever.  
  
^_~Sora~_^  
  
"I'm sorry Takeru." I said, telling the truth.  
  
Did I loose you? Don't worry, I'm practicing infront of the mirror in the girls lav.  
  
Ha, I fooled you didn't I?  
  
Yeah, I almosted fooled myself too, so don't worry.  
  
"I love you Takeru." I said as Mya Joni came walking into the bathroom and stared at me.  
  
"Heh-heh, Hey Mya." I said turning red and she smiled ( I say it was a evil smile ) and walked into a bathroom stall.  
  
Smart one Sora.  
  
I stare into the mirror and she walked out and stands next to me, putting lipstick on.  
  
"Your going out with that 11th grader arnt'cha?" She asked chewing gum then looked at me with that scary smile.  
  
"Uh, I don't know." I said then I felt like I wanted to punch myshelf. How am I gonna apologize to Takeru when I can't even say the truth to Mya.  
  
"Dats too bad, Hes a cute one." She said then walked out of the bathroom and the last bell rang.  
  
Not a good sign.  
  
I walked out into the hall and looked for Takeru.  
  
Where is he?  
  
I spot him opening his locker.  
  
I walked up to him and lean on the locker next to his.  
  
"Hi Takeru." I greeted him and he looked at me then opened his locker. Oh no, the cold shoulder. "Listen, I know your very . . . very angry with me and I know a simple sorry won't cut it but-"  
  
"I'm not angry at you." He stated taking out his mathbook then closed the locker door. "Mad is the word."  
  
Okay, thats not good.  
  
But its better then angry . . . I hope.  
  
"I'm really, truly sorry, T'Keru. I am. You don't know how sorry I am. I'm even sorry for the time I yelled at Taichi for throwing up in my hat and not telling me, I'm sorry for kissing him, I'm sorry for screwing up your friendship with Hikari, And with everyone else and and and I love you." I didn't even know what I was saying. Heck, I just hoped that it made a dollars worth of sense!  
  
"Okay." He said then started to walk away with a grin.  
  
"Takeru Takaishi, That is not funny." I said matter-of-factly then he turned around and kissed me on the lips.  
  
^_~Takeru~_^  
  
I had the erge, alright?  
  
I've been waiting for this day, like forever and I didn't want to waste time.  
  
"We're gonna miss the bus." Sora said suddenly and we ran through the empty halls to the bus-stop just to see Mimi waiting there ( and she didn't look so happy ) alone.  
  
"Wheres Hikari and Yamato?" I asked and she turned her head and noticed me and Sora holding hands.  
  
"Wow, todays been a surprising day." She said raising a eyebrow then answered my question. "I don't have a clue."  
  
I sighed and sat down next to Mimi with Sora at my side.  
  
La . . . la . . . la.  
  
WHERE IN THE NAME OF EVERYTHING GOOD ARE THEY?!  
  
Suddenly Yamato and Hikari ran up to us way out of breath.  
  
"H-h-hi." Hikari said half winded then she leaned against the cement-wall and slid down it and my brother did the same.  
  
"I'm not even gonna bother." Mimi said going back to reading her FA$HION magazine in a text book.  
  
Wow, Mimi not bothering? The world is coming to a end as we know it!  
  
^_~Yamato~_^  
  
"I'm not even gonna bother." Mimi said going back to reading what ever she was reading. When did she learn how?  
  
The bus finally came and we all went home. Actually we went to see how Taichi was.  
  
"I'm home." Hikari called as we walked in.  
  
We walked into Taichis room.  
  
He wasn't in his unmade bed, Oh where was dear sweet Taichi?  
  
"H-Hikari is that you?" A voice said from the closet and she walked over and opened the closet door to see a very heathly yet pale looking Taichi.  
  
"What happened?" She asked raising a eyebrow.  
  
"M-mom tried to feed me 'beat' and noodle soup!" He hissed and we chuckled alittle, I would be scared too.  
  
Mrs.Yagamis food could kill anyone and anything.  
  
How do Taichi and Hikari survive?  
  
"We have news." Takeru said with his arm around Sora.  
  
I wasn't gonna like this news.  
  
"We're back together!" Sora said and everyone but me clapped.  
  
Oh yay.  
  
After that, Taichi who was feeling alright ( Yeah, Everything someone is sick his mom can make them better in no time ) so we went and catched a movie.  
  
"What shall we see?" Mimi asked and everyone shrugged.  
  
We did end up seeing a movie, A Walk To Remember actually.  
  
I wished we seen a scary movie so Hikari would cuddle up next to me but instead she cried into my shoulder and I was there to comfort.  
  
Taichi said if I touched her even once ( he sat behind us to be exact ) he would kill me.  
  
I hate older brothers, so I must know how Takeru feels.  
  
Ew, Did I just . . .  
  
"Come on Yama, The movies over." Hikari said and I realized we were the last ones in the theatre.  
  
Heh, Blond Yama.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
~TBC~  
  
Was it long enough? Only a few more chaps left. Please R&R  
  
-*- Alex -*-  
  
BTW: I screwed up on the age changes so that it'll be right for the sequel, sorry! 


	8. I love you!

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon but you should know that by now. =D  
  
A/N: Finally, The last chapter. There will be a sequel on my other pen name, A'ro most definately.  
  
Dedication: This is dedicated to all who have put up with me and reviewed more then once which mostly is MysticBluAngel ( who kinda made me do this.. ), Ralph Wiggum, moonlightangel, Hopeful Writer, White Lily, Michigirl, Crysie, & last but not least Casey. Thank you all who only reviewed once but I thank everyone. ^^  
  
I did say a lot of times I would finish this. The due date was in September but I got busy with school so this is most likely the final and last chapter. My internet gets cut off on the 30th so the sequel won't be up for a while. But when my internet gets back on I'll post it because it'll most likely be finished by then. Er, The first chapter atleast.  
  
Oh yeah, Happy Birthday to me on the 29th so review! It'll be a perfect b- day present. ;-)  
  
Alright, Enough delaying! Here it is, The chapter a few have been waiting for! The 8th chapter of THE SECRETS OF LIFE! Dun dun dun!  
  
( As a side note, No building will fall on 'em or nor will they get killed by killer peacocks. Sorry Ralph. )  
  
Ah, One more thing. I really screwed up the grades in this fic so don't flame me for it or I will track you down and poke you with a stick. I also screwed up the ages.. *cough* Oh shit.  
  
By the way, I spent all my time writing this fic lately so I didn't have enough time to write a Yakari Christmas fic. Oh pity. Merry *or Happy* Christmas.  
  
____________________________________________________  
  
*-Taichi-*  
  
Tonight is the big night. No, Not my wedding night. Sadly. But tonight is prom night. Woo. I'll give you one guess for who I'm going with? What's that? You can't guess it? Hah, It's Mimi Tachikawa bakayano! Psh. I must be losing you if you didn't know that.  
  
"Taichi, Do you mind?" Hikari leaned against the door frame giving me a weird look. What's so weird about seeing your brother dance around in the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around his waist? Sheesh, girls.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah." I muttered gathering my things so she could use the bathroom and probably the shower. She thanked me after mumbling a few incoherent comments..  
  
She was going with Yamato so I just know she wants to look perfect for a non-perfect non-gentlemen. Just kidding, just kidding. I've finally gotten use to the whole "Yamato and Hikari" thing. I had no choice. Hikari was going to kill me if I didn't adjust to it quickly.  
  
Aside from that, And back to the topic, Tonight is prom night. Just a few months ago I started school and now look, School is slowly ending and I will be shipped off to college shortly leaving behind my loved ones and everything that means more then shit on a stick to me. How sad, I know.  
  
Ever hear the phrase "you can't teach a old dog new tricks"? Well, It's not true. For years everyone thought my hair would grow into some living, wild, evil bubble thing on my head but I surprised them all. I Taichi Yagami have gotten a haircut. The minute I walked into the door and Hikari fainted, I knew this was a right choice.  
  
Tonight I am wearing a tux. Yep, A tux. My bow tie is going to be straight, My shirt is going to be tucked in and ironed and my shoe laces will be tied. I'm a new man. Yup, A new man. And tonight I plan to ask the girl of my dreams, Mimi Tachikawa no less, To marry me.  
  
*-Hikari-*  
  
Walking in on your brother who was half naked, prancing around and talking to himself wasn't pleasant. My virgin eyes! Even so I'm a sophomore I still get to go to the senior prom only because I was asked by the greatest guy in the world.  
  
Ahh, That sounded very preppyish of me. But what can I say? I am in love with Yamato Ishida. Probably no one thought it would work out between us but its been fantastic being with him. The only part I'm worried about is college. Will he leave me here and go off to college and meet someone who is his own age and looks a hell of a lot better then I do? Maybe Yamato and I aren't destined to be together.  
  
Anyway, I only have four more hours to get ready. I'm wearing a black speghetti-strapped dress. Nothing too flashy yet nothing too dull. Mimi helped me pick it out. If I can tame my hair, I am going to wear it down.  
  
Speaking of taming hair, one day on a commerical break of Jerry Springer I got up to get a drink because my throat was sore from screaming at the TV and Taichi just walks in and his hair.. was cut. Not short yet it was cut. Before I knew it Taichi was splashing water in my face telling me to get up.  
  
Scary, Isn't it? A groomed Taichi. What is this world coming to? Has Hell frooze over? Has Hell been let loose? Be afraid my friends, Very afraid.  
  
Back to the Yamato and college issue, Will he leave me eternally? I'm still young but I feel so stupid. I shouldn't worry about it, right? RIGHT?  
  
I guess there is only one thing to do. I have to break up with the man I love.  
  
*-Takeru-*  
  
Man, I am nervous and boy do I feel stupid. My date to the prom ( well, technically I am her date.. ) is driving me to the prom. I do get a lot of cheers for going out with an older woman but maybe I should do something special for her. It's probably not easy for her going out with me who is in so and so many grades lower.  
  
My hair is brushed and gel-ed, my face is clean, I had over 39 breath mints and I'm dressed. My clothes are not wrinkled, stained or look like my great-great grandfather had worn them.  
  
I guess you can say I'm destined with Sora. We talked the other day and she sent out college applications to all the local colleges so we could be closer. I love that girl.  
  
I wonder how things are going between Hikari and Yamato. Yamato and I hardly talk anymore. Such a pity that brothers don't even bother to keep in contact with eachother but who am I complaining about this, I don't try either.  
  
"Takeru, Your brother is on the phone." My mother said walking into my room and handed me the phone. Yup, I bet I look smart sitting there with my mouth hanging wide open.  
  
"Hello?" I heard him saying louder and louder. I finally revived myself and answered my long lost brother.  
  
"Yeah?" Stupid answer then again, Look who is talking. Well, There has to be a reason for why he called me. "I mean.. HEY! What's up?"  
  
He hesitated. "When was the last time you talked to Hikari?"  
  
What the hell was he getting to.. "Yesterday in school I guess. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Has she said anything about me?"  
  
"Oh you know her! She blabbers about you all the time. Yamato-this and Yamato-that. It's so cute!"  
  
*click*  
  
Alright. So sarcasm isn't always the best answer.  
  
*-Mimi-*  
  
Ooh, I am so excited! I feel like it is my wedding night only it's not but I still feel so excited. I feel just like a princess that is going to the ball with her prince charming who isn't a frog anymore. Well, Half of that is true but my darling Taichi was never a frog. Good heavens on that I tell you!  
  
My hair is perfect, ready and done. My outfit, A red short cut dress, is on me and looks fantastic. My red heels with red straps going around the ankle fit good and look great on my lovely feet. I have diamond earrings with a matching neclace that Taichi got me for my birthday on that go positively well with what I'm wearing. My hair is up in a bun with curled hair going down and I tell you, I look great!  
  
Taichi is going to pass out when he sees me. I'm sure he is. I wonder what he is wearing. I hope he isn't wearing that awful blue tux he wore to his grandmothers funeral. That would definately be positively awful times two!  
  
Taichi and I applied to the same colleges so that we would both be accepted to the same one. That would be great. I'm just having doubts on if I really want to go to college. Right now I am young and daring! For instance, I'm wearing CLEAR lipstick! That's as bold as it gets! I want to travel the world. Go to exotic places, Go explore! It would be a dream come true if Taichi would agree and go with but don't you think that is a little too much to ask for from your boyfriend? What if he really wants to go to college? Ugh, Why doesn't anyone answer my questions?  
  
Well, Tonight I tell Taichi if he nor I like it or not.  
  
*-Yamato-*  
  
Alright, Never depend on your little brother to be serious and respectful to you because the chances are he is going to be a little sarcastic punk. If you don't have a little brother then I pity you because you're missing out on so much. Yeah right.  
  
I want to pick up the phone and call Hikari but does she want to talk to me? I don't think she is mad/angry/upset/pissed off at me but why do I feel like she is? Ever since I've been mentioning colleges and gradution stuff around her she seems to sober up and get all quiet like me when ever my father tried to talk to me about the birds and the bees.  
  
I don't want to leave Hikari. Maybe she thinks I do. I don't know. I guess I seriously need to grow up and make some major (adult) decisions and sacrifices.  
  
I guess I am going to have to prove my love to Hikari or see how strong our love is.. Damn, This really bites.  
  
I get told a lot by my so called friends/classmates that Hikari is too young for me then some cheer me on for getting "it" on with Taichi's little sister which really annoys me. I know how much she hates being referred as "Taichi's _______ sister" Fill in the blank with all sorts of shit, Baby, little, younger, whatever but I just think of her as Hikari. Major scoring points.  
  
Damn. Damn. Damn.  
  
Why do I get in all of the complicated situations?  
  
I'm seventeen years old.. Hikari is sixteen. I'm almost eighteen.. she just turned sixteen. In America I guess our relationship would be illegal but this isn't America, Thank God.. Whoever that is.  
  
I think I will call my lovely brother back up and see if he can survive my sarcasm. I love being the oldest and the.. uh, well.. wisest.  
  
*-Sora-*  
  
Must look perfect. Must be perfect. Must put the fect in perfect. Must pound the per in perfect.  
  
I hate prom night. I hate it, I hate it, I hate. I just wish a building would collapse on me or my face would get eaten by killer peacocks. Well, Not really but I don't think I will survive tonight.  
  
I should be happy, Right? I'm going with a great guy, and I look great. I'm wearing a pink dress with a ruffled bottom. It looks fantastic, Especially on me. I have my hair pinned up and a light shade of make up on - Just enough to make me look prettier then anyone else. Damn, I am full of it tonight.  
  
Takeru is going to drop dead when he sees me.. Yet, I hope he doesn't.  
  
Yamato and I aren't getting along fairly well anymore. I don't think he likes me much, If not at all but he will have to learn to because Takeru and I love eachother. Not that he probably cares or anything. He seems like a heartless guy, Thats why he and Hikari belong together. I can tell Hikari isn't too fond of me but she tries not to show it. Taichi is still my friend. He does tend to get a little uneasy around me but he'll slowly comprehend that I am not after him or trying to make anyone jealous anymore. Mimi still likes me but she doesn't like it when Taichi is alone with me. Such pity.  
  
Everything seems to be changing so quickly now. Shit, I broke a damn nail. Just my luck.  
  
There goes my perfection.  
  
*-Taichi-*  
  
Alright. I am finally one hundred percent ready. I look great and feel hella great. Too bad my stomach doesn't agree.  
  
I haven't told Hikari that I planned on asking Mimi to marry me because I know she'll tell Yamato then Takeru will find out who will tell Sora who will most likely tell Mimi. Not that I don't trust my own sister or anything. I just don't know if this is the right move. I mean, We didn't even graduate yet but we will soon then go off to college and have to start a new life. Damn.  
  
Hikari has been in the bathroom getting ready since god knows when so she'll make it to the prom.. By December if she's lucky. I don't understand why it takes girls so long to get ready. Then again it takes Yamato a few days to get his hair perfect. I really don't understand people anymore. If it's not one thing, It's another. Sheesh.  
  
Am I ready to make such a commitment? I'm still a child at heart. I guess tonight I will find out. Hopefully.  
  
"Hello, Earth to my dearest brother." I snapped out of it. Hikari sat on my bed looking absolutely uh, well, without making this sound incest-y but she looked good. Yamato better app-. "Will you get your head out of the clouds?" She rolled her eyes.  
  
"Huh?" Smart move. I wish I had a forward/rewind button sometimes so I could make myself look less stupid. Hell, I could make myself look as smart as ever but it'll never happen so I better stop exciting myself but hey, I can dream can't I?  
  
Shut up.  
  
"How do I look?" My sister asked ignoring my actions and stood up then spun around. "Do I look good enough for a senior prom?"  
  
"Well." My mouth opened before I could think. "You'll look better then a lot of other girls there."  
  
Her jaw dropped. "Taichi!"  
  
Only I could make her make that kind of face. Man, I feel so special inside. Too bad she wanted to kill me at this particular moment.  
  
"I kid Hika, I kid." I was actually thinking before I spoke. "You look great. Yamato is a lucky guy. But if he hurts you in any way-"  
  
"What's that? Is someone at the door?" She totally ignored me then walked out of the room. She had heard what she wanted to hear from me so now I was useless and just a big joking threat to her.  
  
Oh well. I will have a chance when he gets here. She'll kill me but it's worth it..  
  
I hope.  
  
*-Hikari-*  
  
Atleast my brother is learning to think before he speaks. Sometimes I feel like I can read his mind but then again I've been living with him for the past 16ish years. Hell, I know what brand of underwear he uses. Too much information, I know, I know.  
  
I wish I was a senior so I could graduate with Yamato. That would be a dream come true but I guess I have to face reality sometime. That just sucks. I need to grow up and realize that everything that has happened to me has been a figment of my imagination. I keep thinking I am going to wake up and it's going back to the first day of school where Yamato probably doesn't even know I exsist. But I pinched myself numerous times so that's not going to happen unless I dream it.  
  
I think Taichi is going to ask Mimi to marry him. He's been acting weirder then usual lately and I heard him saying to the mirror "will you marry me" and stuff so unless he's cheating on Mimi with some dillweed we don't know I'll just say he is going to ask Mimi. I don't care if he does or doesn't. I think I'll just focus my mind on my relationship with Yamato.  
  
Yep, Sounds good to me.  
  
Takeru has been acting funny around me too lately. I think he doesn't like the idea of his brother and I dating. I was told me used to like me more then a friend but I doubt it's true. He has Sora and it looks like he is happy with her. I know Sora really likes him too so I doubt she'll go off and kiss another guy or Taichi again. If she does, Then she really is stupider then she acts/looks.  
  
Oh god. The doorbell just rung. Yamato is here, Yamato is here.  
  
Time to face life without tripping and falling on my face. Well, If I could manage. Taichi ran out of his room and happily opened the door. Either he plans on threatening Yamato some more or he wants me to get the hell out of the house so he could go pick Mimi up and make a fool out of himself as he attempts to dance at the prom.  
  
"Hello Yamato." He answered the door smiling. I knew this smile. It was his 'I'm-a-sneaky-older-brother-who-is-trying-to-look-innocent-but-is- doing-a-terrible-job-of-it.' Oh brother.  
  
"Hello.." I heard him say as he walked in. I nearly fainted. He looked so good in his neatly ironed black tux. He turned his head and stared at me for a few seconds then blinked and smiled. "Hey Hika."  
  
I grinned. Tonight was going to be quite a night.  
  
*-Takeru-*  
  
I don't think Yamato ever plans on calling me back. What a pity. It's not like I can ask him for any girl advice, Haha. If anything he should come crawling back here, asking ME for advice. I think I know Hikari a lot better then he does.. Well, Maybe not. For all I know he knows where her birthmark is if you know what I mean. That's kinda perverted for me to say but I don't know how far they've gone.. And I don't think I really want to know. Sheesh, No pleasant thoughts there.  
  
I'm waiting for Sora to call and tell me when she wants to meet me. I'm kinda screwed here. I don't know if I am meeting her or if she is picking me up or if I am picking her.. Wait, How do I pick her up? If she wants to ride on the front bars of my bike she can but that's.. pretty sad if she would ever have to. I'd hate to embarrass her like that.  
  
"Takeru, Phone." My mother said once again and walked into my room and handed me the phone. "It's Sara."  
  
"Sora." I glared at her then corrected her. I know she didn't like Sora but what can I do about it? Marry then get Sora pregnant? Ah, I think not.  
  
"Takeru, You there?" I heard the voice call from the receiver call. Did she ever realize my mom never cared enough to get her name right? Hmm, I wonder... "TAKERU?!"  
  
"Hi." I said then mentally slapped/kicked/stabbed/jabbed/slashed myself. Why do I always have to say the stupid things? Quick recovery I tell you that. "Hey Sora, What's happening?"  
  
"Nothing.." She trailed off. Was that good or bad, Good or bad, GOOD or BAD? "I was wondering if you were ready so I could pick you up now."  
  
"Uh.. Yeah sure. I'm ready." I felt stupid. Did she feel stupid because I sure as hell felt stupid right about now.  
  
"Alright see you in a few.." She hesitated then sighed. "And Takeru?"  
  
I drooled. "Yes?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
Aww. I feel so loved.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
I love those sappy moments between boyfriend and girlfriend. They bring tears to my eyes..  
  
Not really but I try to be more sensitive.  
  
*-Mimi-*  
  
I sat on my couch waiting for my lovely prince charming to call.  
  
Waiting, waiting, waiting.  
  
This could drive a person mad.  
  
Finally the phone does ring and to my surprise it is my lovely boyfriend.  
  
"Sorry, I had to give Yamato a pep talk." His voice seemed a little strained. I couldn't imagine why.  
  
"It's okay." I lied without even realizing it. "I didn't even realize it. I got all caught up on a movie on TV."  
  
He coughed. "What movie?"  
  
Uh oh. Think Mimi, Think! Use your brilliant little mind that Taichi loves you so much for.  
  
"Uh, It'snotimportant!" I said quickly then changed the subject. "What are our plans for tonight?"  
  
"Well, I am ready to pick you up." He said. I could sense him smiling. He was holding out on me. "Are you ready?"  
  
I ignored the fact that I've been ready for quite awhile. "Just about.. But you can pick me up now."  
  
"Alright. I'll be there soon."  
  
"I lo-"  
  
*click*  
  
Well, I did say he was lovely.  
  
*-Yamato-*  
  
"Listen here Ishida, If you even put ONE hand on her.." I sighed as Taichi babbled on and on. I feel bad for Hikari. She said Taichi goes easy on me because he knows me and kinda trusts me but right now I'd hate to see what he does to people who he doesn't know or trust. Someone please put a cork in this guy! "And as her boyfriend I am trusting you to protect her and keep all the guys and girls away from here. No touchy touchy, No feely feely, After the dance you bring her right back home and no kiss, no nothing..." On and on he goes. How does he do it.. Nobody knows.. You would think after awhile he would need some air like a normal person but noo.. Taichi isn't a normal person. "Got that Ishida?"  
  
HUH? Think fast Ishida.. Think fast..  
  
"Yes Sir, Anything sir!" I saluted him and Hikari burst out laughing then hit her brother on the arm and he winced in pain. Wow.  
  
"Taichi, Now that you are done pestering Yama, Can we go.. Like now.. Like right now?" She asked her eyes growing wide. She looked innocent and cute but this was her death glare that warned she would bite your head off if you disagreed with her. He nodded ever so slowly and she sighed happily, grabbed my arm and got out of the house as soon as she could - nearly killing me in the process. Boy do I love her for the weird things she does.  
  
"Yamato..?" She asked after we got into the car. I looked over at her as if to say 'what?'. She paused. "Do you love me?"  
  
"More then anything." I said wondering where she was going with this. I started the car, ignored Taichi who was looking out of the window, then glanced over at her. "Why?"  
  
"Just wondering."  
  
I hesitated. "Do you love me?"  
  
"I-" She paused which made my heart sink. She looked out the window and said nothing else.  
  
Oh shit.  
  
*-Sora-*  
  
I picked up Takeru about twenty minutes later. My mom ever so kindly let me use her car. For some odd reason she really likes Takeru. I can tell his mother doesn't like me. Mostly because Sara, Samara, Saki, Sana, Saria, Saru, Soko, etc is what she usually calls me. How splendid. I feel so loved in the Takaishi house.  
  
I knocked on the apartment door and he answered looking as good as ever. He was taller then me, Very well built and looked absolutely great in his tux. The greatest part was; He wasn't wearing a hat. My knees went weak.  
  
"Hey." He smiled at me warmly then walked out, closing and locking the door behind him.  
  
"Ready for a night of action?" I asked him and he looked at me lamely which made me giggle like a blonde cheerleader flirting with the captain of the basketball team. Ah, The memories..  
  
We got into my car and I drove to the school. Right about then I realized something.  
  
"Do you really want to?" I asked looking at him. He looked up from the button on his sleeve and gave me a weird look. "Want to just skip the prom and go do something?"  
  
"Whatever floats your boat." He said then smiled which made him look like he was relieved. "Do you really want to miss your prom?"  
  
"Meh, I wanted to go but it seems so boring now." I explained just not so good. "Let's go do something fun."  
  
Who knew what tonight could lead to.  
  
*-Taichi-*  
  
I picked up Mimi a little while after I talked to her on the phone. My damn car stalled making me late but with Mimi I try not to have any excuses, 'Speically "my car stalled." She won't care and will be mad at me for the rest of the night so I stopped and got her roses on the way.  
  
"Oh Taichi, They're beauitful!" She gasped when she saw me holding them. Does she comment on how I look? No. She took the roses away from me then walked into the kitchen. "I'll put them in water now."  
  
It only took her 10 minutes to do that. Well, Give or take a few. She did looked wonderful. Hmm, Was that clear lipstick she was wearing? How daring of her.  
  
"I'm ready." She said to me as she walked out of the kitchen grabbed her coat then my hand. "I love you Taichi."  
  
"And I love you Meems." I said suddenly feeling weird. Remember that weird feeling you got when you saw your crush passing you in the hallway then you end up tripping and falling? This feeling is nothing like that. It's the feeling of love.  
  
We finally left her apartment, Arm in arm, but I felt like she was holding something out on me but she's my girlfriend and I trust her. Damn, I wish I wasn't so trusting. I know that after the whole Sora incident she doesn't like me around Sora or around any other girl for that matter. She said once she was afraid she might lose me.  
  
"You look positively beautiful." I said to her as I started my car, Mentally threatening it to work properly.  
  
"Thanks. So do you." She said quietly and smiled at me. "Taichi, Do you really love me?"  
  
"Yes, I love you more then life itself." I said soon puzzled by her actions. Where was she going with this?  
  
"Oh." Was all she said in return.  
  
This wasn't good.  
  
*-Hikari-*  
  
The rest of the car ride was silent. Yamato didn't look at me, or say anything. How could I be so stupid? It's too late to say that now. I feel like this night is never going to end.  
  
"Want to.. uh, get something to eat first?" He finally spoke up but he didn't look at me.  
  
"I-" I got tongued tied again and he gripped the wheel so tight his knuckles turned white. "You-"  
  
"I'll take that as a yes." He said with very little sarcasm and from what I could see he was smiling ever so slightly. "Where do you want to eat?"  
  
"I-" Everyone, Kill me now! Just aim then shoot. Tonight was going to be the worst night ever and I was ruining it more and more each time I opened my mouth. "I'm not hungry."  
  
"Alright." He muttered and the slight smile was replaced by a grim one. He didn't look so happy.  
  
"I'm sorry." I suddenly said, Fifteen minutes too late. He didn't say anything. He just kept his eyes on the road. We finally got to the school's gymnasium where the prom was being held at. He parked the car but neither of us moved.  
  
"You don't love me." His voice cracked and I felt light-headed. I said nothing. He sighed then looked at me. "Well?"  
  
"I'm sorry." I shook my head. What was I saying? How could I be so stupid?!  
  
"Me too." He snapped then got out of the car and walked off towards the enterance of the gymnasium. I sighed then leaned back. Why me? Yamato probably hates me now and most likely thinks I hate him. I knew this night wasn't going to lead into anything good. I guess asking to have a fun night was too much to ask for.  
  
"I love you Yamato." I whispered then got out of the car and walked in the same direction he had walked in.  
  
At times like this, I really need a fast forward/rewind button in my life. But even that is too much to ask for.  
  
Kill me now..  
  
*-Takeru-*  
  
I stared at Sora. Was she serious? Did she really want to miss her prom night? I know she wasn't big on these kind of things but.. Oh well, This was her choice, Not mine. Not mine at all. Right now we were headed to what looked like the middle of nowhere. Oh yay, Where I always wanted to go. It was silent in the car.  
  
Wait a minute..  
  
..Was she planning on taking me somewhere then killing me and leaving my remains to decay in a open feild where no one will find them but if someone does all you will see is a skeleton and insects crawling out of the eye, mouth and nose openings.  
  
Ahh, My poor face. My poor beautiful face.  
  
Well, I know I don't have to worry about that ever happening ( Hopefully ) thank goodness. I know Sora loves me so she won't do that to me. ( Hopefully ) I don't think she's a murderess.. Atleast, I hope not. I'd hate her piss her off then. It's like if you make one mistake your head gets chopped off.  
  
I really need to stop watching all those horror films.  
  
"Hey, You okay?" She suddenly asked me. It took me a minute to realize I turned pale, and was breathing really hard.  
  
"Yeah, Just thinking." I said forcing a smile but then suddenly grinned at her. "So where are we going?"  
  
"You'll see." She said then winked at me.  
  
Damn, I hope I survive tonight.  
  
*-Mimi-*  
  
I cuddled next to Taichi as he drove. I couldn't tell him this now. He seemed so happy now and I don't want to be the blame for when he has a heart attack then dies. I wouldn't mind collecting in insurance though.. Hey, I am kidding, Lighten up!  
  
He seemed tensed up since I had said "Oh" but he looked like he didn't remember but I could tell it was hanging in his mind. I really need a few lessons in life, Just to learn some of its secrets, You know what I'm saying? I want to know all of life's secrets. It would be hilarious. The secrets of life. Heh, If only it were possible.  
  
"Taichi.. I didn't mean it." I finally found the words to say. "It came out wrong. I'm glad you love me because I love you so much."  
  
He smiled and hugged me close to him. "You're a doll Meems. I love you."  
  
I smiled. If he was happy, I was happy. If he was sad, I was sad. If he was angry, I was angry. See, Us close relationship'ers have what we call a same emotion relationship. We feel for eachother.  
  
What on earth am I talking about..  
  
Ever think you were dropped on the head a lot as a baby? Well, I think I was. My mom does have a habit of dropping things..  
  
"You OK?" Taichi suddenly asked me. "You look panic-struck."  
  
What was that supposed to mean? With Taichi.. you never know. He was just concerned.. That's all.. I hope.  
  
"I'm just peachy." I said kissing him then looked out the window as rain slowly started to fall.  
  
Hmm.. The secrets of life..  
  
*-Yamato-*  
  
I can't believe.. I don't understand.. I am lost. I am a stupid idiot who probably just lost the one person he loves. I really need a rewind button but I'm just so confused right now. As far as I can tell Hikari doesn't love me. Does that mean she doesn't like me? Does that mean she wants to break up with me? Damn. I need a cigarette.  
  
"Hey Yamato." A girl in my History class said coming up to me smiling. "Come alone?"  
  
"No." I muttered crossing my arms. Actually, I didn't know. For all I know Hikari is done with me.  
  
"Then where is your date?" She paused. "Oh yeah, You're going out with some young girl aren't you?"  
  
I could feel my blood boil. "She's not a young girl."  
  
"What is she in, Diapers?" The girl laughed. I felt like smacking her right then and now.  
  
"No." I snapped. "She already grew out of them, Unlike you."  
  
The girl rolled her eyes and walked away. I sighed.  
  
Today was going to be an interesting and long night.  
  
"Yamato?" A voice called weakly. I turned around quickly to see Hikari standing there.  
  
I took a step forward. "Yes?"  
  
"I think - you and I - should break up." I stood there dumbfounded as tears rolled down her cheeks. "I'm sorry." She turned on her heel and ran out leaving me there.  
  
"HIKARI!" I shouted after her but it was too late. She was gone. I couldn't let this happen. So I ran after her.  
  
For once I think I made a right decision.  
  
*-Sora-*  
  
Takeru and I were having a blast. We talked, joked and were having more then we would probably have at the prom.  
  
"We're here." I said stopping the car. He got out and looked around then looked at me strangely.  
  
"All I see are trees and hills." I nodded smiling at him and he shrugged then looked around.  
  
"Follow me." I said grabbing his hand and walked into the forest. I couldn't tell him where I was taking him but I think he had an idea.  
  
*-Takeru-*  
  
Trees and hills.  
  
What was she up to? I have no idea.  
  
Are my fears coming true? Is she going to scalp me or something then leave me for dead? Ah, Hell nah but it would be hilarious to see, seeing how she hates doing any manual work.  
  
We walked along a path then suddenly it started to rain. I sighed and cursed mentally to myself.  
  
"Don't worry." She whispered just loud enough for me to hear. "Not even the rain can ruin this surprise 'Keru."  
  
Uh oh.  
  
*-Taichi-*  
  
We finally arrived at the prom after slowly taking our time. I didn't see Yamato or Hikari so I was a bit worried but I know I could trust Yamato.. Atleast I hope I could.  
  
"Wow, It's beautiful." Mimi sighed. "They made an old, smelly gym a nice one. Wow."  
  
"It's not as beautiful as you." As corny as that sounded.. I wrapped my arms around her waist. "Let's dance."  
  
She nodded smiling and just like it was on cue a slow dance song came up. As we slowly started dancing it quickly turned into a fast one. Suddenly I felt a jerk in my calf. Like a dog was biting a mail man. I cried out in pain and fell to the floor.  
  
"Taichi!" I heard Mimi cry out. Ah, There's nothing better then pulling a muscle at your prom as you dance infront of everyone. "Are you ok? Do you need medical help?"  
  
"I'm fine." I said trying to stand up but ending up wincing in pain. Mimi bit her lower lip then helped me get up without me having to put pressure on my leg.  
  
Tonight wasn't going well at all.  
  
*-Hikari-*  
  
He didn't understand. How could I be so stupid?! I should've sticked to guy around my own age that can't tell a screw from a nail.  
  
"Hikari!" He called as I ran into the pouring rain. I couldn't believe him, I couldn't believe this. Within a minute I was soaking wet, inside and out.  
  
"Dammit Hikari!" I heard him shout then he grabbed my arm and jerked me back. "Don't pretend like you didn't hear me calling you."  
  
"Let me go!" I snapped kicking him in the shin. He let out a soft groan but did not lose his grip, Instead it tightened. "I will scream."  
  
"Anything but that." He said sarcastically and rolled his eyes. "Talk to me Hikari, Tell me what is wrong. Now, Come on."  
  
"I love you Yamato." I broke out in sobs. "I can't express the ways you mean to me. I'm sorry Yamato but I love you more then anything. More then I have ever felt for anyone."  
  
I fell forward into his arms and he held me close to him.  
  
"Hikari?"  
  
"Yes?" I sniffled.  
  
"Will you marry me?"  
  
*rewind*  
  
*-Sora-*  
  
"Sora, Where are we going?.. Wait, Do you even know where we are going?" Takeru asked wrapping one arm around my face then looked around and coughed. Sheesh, I hope I am not getting him sick. That would be just awful.  
  
"Yes, I know where we are going and it is a surprise." I stated to him and smiled. This was going to be good.. Well, I hope it is going to be.  
  
"Meh." He said sighing and I chuckled.  
  
Suddenly I realized something. "'Keru, We're not on the pathway anymore."  
  
"Huh?" He asked looking around. "Oh shit, This isn't good. Not at all."  
  
I held him close to me then closed my eyes tightly trying to remember. Going with a feeling I pointed to the east and looked at him. "Let's go that way."  
  
"You sure?" He asked and I nodded. "Alright.."  
  
We walked in that direction into we came to a clearing. A cliff with a look out view so you can see into a closed off lake. The sun reflected off it and it looked beautiful.  
  
"We're here." I stated and walked quickly forward.  
  
"Sora- wait!" He said but I didn't listen and walked to the edge of the cliff. Suddenly it crumbled and I fell forward into the lake.  
  
*-Takeru-*  
  
"Sora!" I shouted running forward and lucky grabbed her arm. I gasped as she dangled beneath me. This wasn't good at all.  
  
"Takeru!" She cried out looking up at me with fear in her eyes. "Help me, Please!"  
  
I nodded and slowly started to rise her up but my grip was too slipperly. "No!"  
  
"TAKERU!" Her voice screamed with fear as I watched her fall into the rocky, dirty lake. I stared helplessly. What could I do?  
  
No.  
  
No.  
  
No.  
  
NO!  
  
"SORA!"  
  
I fell back in shock. No, She was alive, She didn't fall. That didn't just happen. It didn't. Someone please tell me it didn't. I laid there cowered up. I was lost and alone. Why Sora? Why me? No. No. No.  
  
My mind is swirling.  
  
Sora.  
  
My love.  
  
"Help!" I heard a faint yell for help. I quickly stood up and appeared over the cliff to see Sora holding on to the edge of a cliff with her dear life.  
  
She's alive.  
  
I had to think and I had to think fast. Then I remember my cell phone in my pocket. I take it out and call for help.  
  
Within thirty minutes help came, resucing my Sora.  
  
"Takeru!" She cried out happily after she was pulled to safety. She ran to me and hugged me tightly. "I was so scared."  
  
"So was I." I said holding her as close as possible. "So was I.  
  
"I'm sorry 'Keru." She whispered and I shook my head.  
  
"No, I'm sorry." I said breaking the hug then looked at her. "I love you."  
  
I pulled her into another tight hug.  
  
"And I love you."  
  
*-Yamato-*  
  
Hikari stared at me with her eyes opened wide. "A-are you serious?"  
  
"Serious as I'll ever be." I said slowly. I did mean it. Right now my only fear was rejection. "So.. Will you?"  
  
"Yes." She broke out in a new set of tears - happy tears. - and hugged me. I hugged her back tightly.  
  
"I'm afraid of what your brother is going to say. He might kill me."  
  
She chuckled and smile. "He won't kill you, Just strangle."  
  
Oh yeah, That's much better.  
  
*-Mimi-*  
  
I sat with Taichi in the nurses off. He's in a sour mood because he pulled a muscle and has to sit down. I guess now is the best time to talk to him.. I mean, He can't even run after me. Heh, That's a plus.  
  
"Taichi?"  
  
He looked at me. "Hmm?"  
  
"I need to talk to you."  
  
"About what?" He asked crossing his arms. "Now that you mention it, I have to talk to you too."  
  
I got up and sat down closer to him which might've been a mistake, I don't know but I did anyway.  
  
"Me first." I smiled gently and he nodded smiling. "Listen Taichi, I know we promised to go to college together.. but, You see I've had a change of plans."  
  
His smile faded.  
  
"I don't want to go to college, Not now atleast. I'm sorry."  
  
He took a deep breath. "Then what do you plan on doing?"  
  
"I want to travel around for a bit. Just a year or two." I looked down at my hands. "And I was wondering if you would like to go with."  
  
He stared at me.  
  
"I know it is a lot to ask but-"  
  
He took out a small black case from his pocket and opened it. A beautiful diamond ring laid inside.  
  
"Marry me?" He asked and I felt my eyes watering up. I stood up and shook my head.  
  
"I- I can't. I'm sorry." I said and he dropped the case.  
  
"What do you mean you can't?"  
  
"I'm sorry Taichi." I whispered. "I just can't."  
  
He turned away from me and looked out the window.  
  
"Later." I said walking out of the room and ran down the hallway and into the girls bathroom.  
  
Then on top of my lungs I screamed "I DO!"  
  
I guess this is what they mean by when they say life is full of surprises. And now life has its secrets.  
  
____________________________________________________  
  
A/N: There will be a sequel so please don't ask for one.  
  
I had to hurry this up because I'm leaving early tomorrow so I won't be home tomorrow or the day after.  
  
I hope you enjoyed it so tell me by reviewing! Flames and all.  
  
And sadly this was supposed to be longer so I'm sorry. *sniff*  
  
DIE SORA DIE!  
  
- Authoress 


End file.
